ZADR Waffles
by HEISMEANDIAMYOU
Summary: A collection of ZADR short stories... I hope you guys like :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a commission I wrote for one of my friends on DA so I am posting it hede for you guys enjoyment.**

**Disclaimer:** Invader Zim and company dont belong to me...

**Waffles**

Dib boar his eyes into his opponents wide odd colored one's. They both stared at each others eyes with a defying look neither breaking contact. Dib's eyes then started to have that prickling sensation. He knew he had to blink and soon but… his pride would not let him.

NO!

He refused to give up the fight!

Oh but he needed to blink soooo bad!

Dib's eyes then started to water and burn. His opponent however showed no signs of tiring in the slightest. His rival just sat there on the couch giving him a look that he could only describe as taunting and smug. Dib let out sight growl as his discomfort grew. For this he was rewarded with a head tilt. Dib huffed in frustration. 'Damn why doesn't it blink! It can't be human!' Dib thought furiously but then he mentally kicked himself, for conceiving such a stupid though, of course it wasn't human. But even so he was not going to give up. Oh no nothing could-

"Dib-beast!" Zim's voice boomed from behind him making him flinch and…blink. Damn it!

"What?" Dib said turning quickly like a child that was caught doing something naughty and trying to look innocent.

Zim who was leaning on the door frame, looked at Dib with an annoyed look. "How many times does Zim need to tell you leave the Waffles-creature alone"

"But I di-"

Zim sighed "Save it. it's Waffles foodening time anyway" he said disregarding whatever excuse had and walked back into the kitchen.

Dib looked at Zim's reiterating figure and when he was out of sight he looked back at the 'Waffles-creature' again. Waffels though wasn't there anymore because she had left like a shot at the sound of the can opener. Dib heaved a heavy sigh and snatched his coat that Waffles was sitting on. He slipped it on and plopped down on the couch crossing his arms. After a moment or two Dib sighed.

Waffles:1

Dib: 0

"Stupid cat" He breathed. Dib could swear that cat liked to piss him off and make Zim mad at him on purpose. But he guessed that it was probably wasn't that bad, it was just a kitten anyway, and he knew Waffles didn't like people to begin with. So he was just lucky that the kitten didn't try to claw at him anymore. Sometimes though Dib still didn't believe at times that Zim had a cat.

It was so odd…

Zim walked into the living room non-chloranthy, Dib eying him, as he sat down next to him. "So Dib-stink what did you bring today" Zim said

"wha-Oh yeah" Dib said uneasily as he snapped back into reality from his musings. Dib grabbed the remote and pressed play then sat back.

"So what is it today?" Zim asked

"It's an anime" Dib answered simply.

"A what?"

"A cartoon from a different country"

"Country?"

"Just watch it"

Just as the show was starting Waffles came into the room, hopped up on to the couch again and snuggled into Zim. Zim however barely paid any attention to it but did not shove it away. Dib wondered how it had come to this, I mean Zim caring for another earth creature. Dib knew that Zim was getting better at showing emotions and stuff ever since they started going out but Dib never really thought that Zim would allow an animal in live in his base. It had been him that found the cat in the first place he had actually tried to hide it from Zim. But then suddenly the cat was named Waffles (by Gir) and lived in the base getting Zims attention and practically begging for it. Attention that the small cat obtained most of the time even when he was with Dib. NO…..Dib was not jealous not a bit!

Zim leaned a little into Dib, Dib automatically wrapped an arm around him. Waffles got up and glared at him leaving the room again seemingly annoyed. Dib just smiled to himself.

Waffles : 1

Dib: 1

Nope not jealous…..

AN: So people really liked this story and they actually convinced me to make more! Thanks Mikage for loving my story :D Anyway you might see more short stories like this pop up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Waffles #2**

Her pray was so unsuspecting and unknowing. She hunched down in a pounce stance, her tail swaying as she prepared to…..

[pounce]

"Ngahhhhh~!" Dib screamed falling backwards and off the couch and separating him from Zim and his make out session.

Zim crossed his arms in annoyance at being interrupted while he looked down at Dib and Waffles who where on the floor looking back up at him. "Waffles!"

The small kitten hunched down at the tone and eyes got big. "meow"

Zim was about to rant when an odd smell floated in from the kitchen along with a crash and a cheer from Gir. "GIR! What are you doing in there?!" Zim said making hasty steps toward the kitchen.

"woooo! Look at it burn!"

I watched as Zim when into the kitchen and his pet went in after, frowning as I watched them go. I still don't know why he keeps it around it bothers me. I went to sit on the couch again and wait if they would come back. I gave a sigh, it was so clingy even Gir wasn't that bad. Hmm I shivered a bit the dog thing was so random and sometimes very scary.

Anyway back to 'it' ugh! So clingy and whenever it's around I hardly get any attention. It makes me feel so unimportant and sad. How can Zim put something like that over me? Am I not good enough? I shook my head no he cared. Right? He wouldn't have helped me if he didn't or let me be here either, Zim likes his privacy, almost no one ever comes in here. I then got curious. Hmm I wonder what's happening? Maybe I should… nah I'm bored I though with a sigh.

Hmm what to do what to dooooooooooooooooooooooo? I groaned looking in all directions. This 'house' was so bare there was little to do if you just sat here. Then I looked beside me in supreise. Oh when they get back? Ugh what an annoying creature. There it is hanging all over Zim. Zim is mine didn't it know? He belongs to me only me! I stared but as I did, 'it' made its way towards me as Zim was back watching TV like before. Huh?! Oh so its trying to be affectionate? WELL I…..hmm okay maybe a little... Feels okay I guess I decided but then I got bored of that too.

[Bite]

"OWWW! What's you problem?!" Dib yelped pulling his slightly scratched and bleeding had away from the now hissing kitten "Stupid cat!"

Well I said that was enough I humped so grabby! Well at least I wont be bored anymore Zim's pet or 'Dib' I think it was called was really fun to mess with. I stopped hissing and cleaned myself a bit then clime on top of the couch's head rest and walked over to Zim nuzzling him and watched 'the Dib' glare.

Haa haaa! That will teach you human this was my home and this is my Zim. Hmm Zim I wonder what a Zim is anyway? I knew it wasn't human it was different. With that on my head I sat on the windowsill and watched the rain patter outside being thankful I had a home now. Even maybe, I looked at the Dib creature that was grumbling to himself as Zim chuckled at his pain, my own new pet.

AN: More to come when the inspiration hits XD Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
